Mission : failed
by Marry-black
Summary: YAOI, LEMON! OS et si les personnages de Saiyuki étaient à notre époque, agents de la CIA... ça donnerait quoi? ben ça!


Le jeune homme blond attrapa l'ordre de mission et le survola d'un œil distrait. L'homme en face de lui dispensait les conseils d'usage, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

"…Et bien entendu, si l'affaire tournait mal, le gouvernement nierait avoir eu connaissance de vos agissements. Vous ferez équipe avec vos anciens compagnons, Son Goku, Cho Hakkai, et Sha Gojyo."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sanzo, cette mission s'annonçait déjà des plus amusantes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Gojyo soupira bruyamment en reposant ses haltères. Il s'assit sur le banc et posa son menton dans sa main, faisant la moue.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hakkai, arrêtant aussi ses étirements."

"Y'a que des mecs dans cette salle, rien de joli à regarder…"

Hakkai sourit et profita de l'interruption pour retirer son T-shirt et éponger la sueur qui coulait sur son torse finement dessiné.

"J'ai rien dit, y'a des choses assez jolies ici…"reprit Gojyo en dévorant des yeux le corps d'athlète de son ami, de l'air gourmand du fauve qui a trouvé sa proie. Hakkai lui rendit un clin d'œil amusé, habitué à ce que son ami le drague « pour rigoler », et puis, c'était flatteur après tout…Gojyo resta un instant à admirer les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau mate de son ami et se prit à suivre du regard le trajet d'une goutte de sueur qui roula le long de son cou, puis sur son torse, suivant le contour des pectoraux, sur les côtes et enfin glissa sur le nombril et se perdit dans son pantalon. Gojyo se donna mentalement une claque, se rendant compte qu'il matait un mec depuis quelques minutes et que si beau soit-il, il n'en restait pas moins un mec ! La voix de Sanzo tira Gojyo de ses pensées.

"Vous avez trente secondes pour vous changer, on retrouve Goku et on y va."

"Aller ou ?"

"On a une mission."

"Quel genre ?"

"Filature discrète, on doit démanteler un gang."

"Cool…"

"Bon allez ! j'ai pas toute l'après-midi. Et douchez vous, j'ai pas envie de sentir la sueur toute la semaine", cria-t-il à l'adresse des deux hommes déjà partis en direction des vestiaires. Gojyo sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale à l'idée de se retrouver à prendre une douche avec son ami. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? d'abord il se mettait à mater le corps de son ami, et maintenant il frissonnait juste parce qu'il allait prendre une douche avec lui ? oula… ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de femmes…

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire et se rendirent compte que toutes les cabines étaient prises sauf une.

"Je crois qu'on va devoir prendre notre douche ensemble, sinon Sanzo va nous tuer", dit Hakkai, armé de son habituel sourire désarmant.

Gojyo frissonna derechef mais ne montra rien et offrit un grand sourire pervers à son ami en entrant dans la cabine. Hakkai le suivit et se déshabilla, attendant que Gojyo soit nu aussi pour ouvrir le robinet. Celui-ci se dévêtit lentement et…Oh là là ! voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir maintenant, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait nu. Hakkai sourit en voyant son ami aussi gêné et ouvrit le robinet, soupirant d'aise sous la caresse de l'eau brûlante. Gojyo se rapprocha de lui afin de profiter du jet d'eau et frissonna à nouveau en l'entendant soupirer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à frissonner comme ça tout le temps ? Il devait être malade, ça devait être ça. Les deux hommes se lavèrent en vitesse, se frôlant par moments et savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude sur leurs corps nus.

Ils rejoignirent Sanzo à la sortie de la salle de gym et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria pour retrouver Goku. Ils tirent conférence dans la cafétéria et Sanzo expliqua qu'ils se rendraient le soir même dans une boite de nuit tenue par les membres du gang afin de remonter toute la filière. Sanzo ferait semblant d'être un chimiste qui cherche à revendre de la drogue. Les trois autres le surveilleraient discrètement. Gojyo sourit intérieurement, une boite de nuit, l'endroit parfait pour draguer, et ça le ferait oublier les pensées étranges qu'il avait nourries cet après-midi à propos de son ami.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent le soir même devant la boite. Gojyo resta bouche bée devant le grand drapeau arc-en-ciel qui flottait paresseusement dans la faible brise du soir.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon…."

"Et bah si," répondit Sanzo avec un sourire, comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas te faire « détourner » de ta mission par des jolies filles.

Gojyo s'effondra sur l'épaule de Hakkai et fit semblant de pleurer. Hakkai lui tapota l'épaule en riant. Les quatre garçons, avant même de rentrer dans la boite, attiraient tous les regards. Sanzo portait son habituel débardeur en cuir noir et un pantalon lacé sur le coté, également en cuir noir. Hakkai était en chemise blanche et pantalon moulant noir, qui montrait tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Gojyo, quant à lui, portait un T-shirt moulant blanc et un pantalon large beige. Et enfin, Goku portait un blouson de cuir noir ouvert sur son torse nu, et un jean moulant retenue par une large ceinture, noire également. Pour finir, un mince collier de cuir noir ceignait son cou. Ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère enfumée de la boite surpeuplée et sentirent aussitôt tous les regards se braquer sur eux.

"Wow ! ça c'est ce que j'appelle une entrée théâtrale."

"J'ai beau être déçu, ça fait plaisir de savoir que j'excite autant les mecs que les filles."

"Pourquoi, tu en doutais ?"

Hakkai le gratifia d'un clin d'œil et partit s'asseoir à une table dans un coin, en tapotant la banquette à ses cotés pour que les autres le rejoignent. Sanzo partit vers les escaliers pour rencontrer le grand patron. Gojyo et Goku s'assirent auprès de leur ami et commandèrent des boissons à un serveur en extase devant trois garçons aussi beaux qui essaya vainement de consoler Goku quand il lui apprit qu'il n'y avait rien à manger. Goku partit danser pour se changer les idées, laissant Gojyo et Hakkai seuls à la table.

"D'accord, j'aimais bien savoir que j'excitais aussi les mecs, mais là ça commence à me faire flipper."

"Bah…t'avais qu'à pas être aussi beau en même temps…mais j'avoue que ça m'inquiète aussi un peu."

"On a qu'a faire semblant d'être ensemble, comme ça personne ne viendra nous embêter."

"Bonne idée !"

à peine Hakkai avait-il prononcé ces mots que deux hommes s'étaient assis à coté d'eux, un de chaque coté. Gojyo s'approcher un peu plus de Hakkai, sous prétexte de faire de la place au nouveau venu, et chercha sa main sur la banquette. Hakkai attrapa la sienne et la serra, entremêlant leurs doigts. Les deux nouveaux venus commencèrent à les draguer puis celui à coté de Hakkai repéra leurs deux mains serrées.

"pardon si c'est indiscret mais…vous êtes ensembles ?"

Hakkai rougit à cette question mais Gojyo sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hakkai, électrisé par ce contact, se lécha les lèvres et se perdit dans le regard sang de Gojyo. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il l'embrassait à son tour, plus sensuellement. Gojyo lécha délicatement les lèvres de son ami, demandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Hakkai répondit en entrouvrant les lèvres, lui laissant la voie libre. Le baiser devint plus intense, chacun jouant avec la langue de l'autre. ils rompirent le baiser quelques instant plus tard et se sourirent.

"Ca répond à ta question ?"

"Oui merci…bon on ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Allez viens, on y va."

Les deux hommes s'en furent et laissèrent seuls les deux amis (un peu plus que ça maintenant…)

"Tu le prend au sérieux, ton rôle d'amoureux, dis-moi !" demanda Hakkai

"Eh ! moi je ne t'ai embrassé que pour leur signifier qu'on était ensemble, c'est toi qui a continué."

"Comme si ça ne t'avais pas plu…"

"Oh et puis tais-toi !"

A ces mots, Gojyo lui prit le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement à nouveau. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous la chemise blanche rendue transparente par l'éclairage violet. Hakkai gémit quand Gojyo lui titilla un téton qui durcit aussitôt. Il s'éloigna du métis et murmura, haletant…

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de faire un tour aux toilettes."

En effet son pantalon, toujours aussi moulant, trahissait son émoi grandissant.

"T'as raison, j'en ai marre de tous ces mecs qui te reluquent."

"Et si Goku revient ?"

"Tu m'as accompagné aux toilettes, pour pas que je me fasse violer en chemin."

"C'est pas dit que ma présence l'empêche, au contraire…"

"Tu vas bien attendre qu'on soit là-bas pour me sauter dessus, non ?"

"Mmh…je sais pas…"

les deux futurs amants se dirigèrent au pas de course vers les toilettes, chacun une main posée sur les fesses de l'autre. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Gojyo plaqua Hakkai contre le mur et l'embrassa de nouveau, les mains perdues sous sa chemise. Hakkai se mit à gémir en embrassant le cou et l'oreille de son amant. Gojyo arracha un à un les boutons de la chemise de Hakkai et se mit à caresser et lécher le torse brûlant, faisant tout ce dont il avait rêvé cet après-midi mais sans pouvoir se l'avouer. Hakkai avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler son plaisir. Gojyo se releva et observa un instant son ancien ami et nouvel amant, totalement soumis à ses caresses expertes, et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans une cabine qu'il verrouilla avant de se retourner vers lui. Il se jeta sur le brun et l'embrassa passionnément, triturant fébrilement le bouton de son pantalon. Le pantalon rejoignit bientôt la chemise sur le sol et Gojyo se lécha les lèvres en voyant le tissu du sous-vêtement, tendu à craquer. Le boxer partit rejoindre le pantalon et Gojyo lécha son nouveau jouet sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre tout entier, tout en caressant les fesses de son amant. Hakkai gémit un peu plus fort quand il sentit un doigt humide s'insinuer dans son intimité, puis un second, et se mettre à faire de petits va-et-vient au même rythme que la bouche de Gojyo sur son désir. Quand il le sentit prêt, il le retourna contre la porte et s'insinua doucement en lui. Hakkai poussa un cri de plaisir mêlé de douleur. Gojyo resta un instant immobile pour l'habituer à sa présence mais Hakkai se mit bien vite à onduler du bassin pour lui signifier de s'activer. Gojyo obéit et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient. La douleur qu'avait ressentie Hakkai disparut et laissa place à un plaisir intense. Ils se libérèrent en même temps dans un cri de délivrance. Hakkai tomba à genoux, foudroyé par le plaisir.

"Dis donc beau brun, on a du t'entendre dans toute la boite…"

"La faute à qui ?"

"Désolé…"

"bon… il faut qu'on aille faire semblant d'être restés fidèles au poste."

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent et déverrouillèrent la porte, tombant nez à nez avec un homme en train de satisfaire un besoin naturel et qui leur fit un immense sourire. Hakkai rougit violemment tandis que Gojyo lui faisait un clin en levant le pouce et désignant Hakkai d'un mouvement de sourcils.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sanzo à trouver le temps vraiment long quand enfin un des gorilles qu'il avait vu en entrant revint le chercher et l'introduit dans le bureau du patron. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le bureau d'un PDG de grande société, si l'on omettait les affiches vantant les mérites de son établissement et celles contre le sida encadrées sur les murs. L'homme en costume noir et chemise rouge brique le regardait d'un œil inquisiteur, par dessus ses mains en clocher. Ses cheveux rouges glissaient en longues mèches sur ses épaules et rappelaient la couleur de sa chemise. Il ordonna au gorille de les laisser puis reporta son regard sur Sanzo, comme s'il essayait de lire son âme à travers lui. Après un instant ou les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, Sanzo commença son baratin à propos de la drogue mais sentait bien que son interlocuteur ne le croyait pas, ou du moins n'était pas intéressé. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait il pas déjà mis à la porte ? il y avait au moins trois gorilles juste derrière celle-ci. Kôgaiji, car c'était son nom, continua à le vriller du regard quelques instants après qu'il ait fini son discours.

"Et pourquoi tes amis ne sont-ils pas montés ?"

"Ils ne sont pas au courant."

Sanzo se demandait comment il pouvait savoir ça quand il remarqua le moniteur sur le bureau, qui montrait probablement ce qui se passait en dessous.

"Normalement je restreins ce genre de pratiques dans mes établissements, puisque nous avons une armée de chimistes sous nos ordres, mais je pense que je peux faire une petite exception pour toi…à une condition…"

et voilà…on y était. Sanzo se demandait quelle genre de contrepartie il voulait.

"Une condition qui est… ?"

"Viens voir."

Sanzo fit le tour du bureau et se plaça juste derrière Kôgaiji. De là, il pouvait voir le moniteur, ou on voyait des hommes danser et au milieu…Goku. Son blouson s'ouvrait par intermittence, laissant voir son torse imberbe et finement musclé, étoilé de sueur. Tous les hommes à coté de lui s'étaient arrêtés et le regardaient danser, l'air hagard.

"Vraiment mignon…et musclé comme il est, ça doit être le coup du millénaire…"

Sanzo commençait à voir ou il voulait en venir, il était coincé, il ne pouvait pas refuser sans se dévoiler, et pas question de s'enfuir, ils seraient tirés comme des lapins.

"Je suppose que tu as compris ce que je voulais…"

Kôgaiji s'approcha de Sanzo tout en parlant et fit glisser une main brune sur la peau blanche du blond, sous son débardeur, ce qui le fit frissonner.

"Alors, il sait y faire ?"

"Comment tu veux que je le sache ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais rien fais avec lui ?"

"Bah…non."

"Eh bien y'a une première fois à tout. Amènes le moi et après on discuteras de ton affaire…"

Sanzo descendit à contrecœur et partit chercher Goku en se faufilant dans la foule, sentant trop de mains s'attarder sur son fessier. Il prit Goku par le poignet et l'entraîna dans un coin plus tranquille pour lui expliquer son problème.

"Goku…on va devoir faire quelque chose de…"

il se tut un long moment, ne trouvant pas les mots.

"Sanzo, il manque des mots, là…"

Sanzo prit une inspiration et débita d'une traite :

"Tu as déjà eu des fantasmes homosexuels ?"

Goku prit une jolie teinte écarlate et bafouilla :

"Mais je … euh, enfin, euh…bon d'accord, comment t'as deviné ?"

"Sur moi ?" Sanzo était mi étonné, mi amusé.

Goku hocha lentement la tête, sans rien dire.

"Bon, bah ça va nous arranger, viens avec moi, je pense que cette partie de la mission va te plaire. Et laisse ton blouson à la table, t'en auras pas besoin."

Ils retournèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans le bureau sous l'œil gourmand de Kôgaiji. Goku attrapa la main de Sanzo et la serra, inquiété par l'élégant jeune homme.

"Bien. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger. suivez-moi."

Il se dirigea vers un pan de mur apparemment normal mais qui s'ouvrit sous sa poussée pour laisser entrevoir une chambre luxueuse, éclairée par une lumière tamisée. Kôgaiji retira sa veste et la jeta sur le fauteuil avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il fit signe aux deux autres de s'approcher avec un grand sourire. Sanzo, sans lâcher la main de Goku, s'avança vers le patron jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage. Kôgaiji sourit et l'embrassa passionnément. Goku en resta bouche bée et ne se réveilla qu'en sentant un rétrécissement inopiné de son pantalon, déjà bien serré. Kôgaiji s'écarta de Sanzo et s'approcha de Goku, caressant son torse nu. Il s'aperçut bien vite de la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du jeune homme.

"Ca te plait bien apparemment …on va voir si tu aimes ça aussi."

A ces mots, il s'agenouilla et déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme qui hoqueta quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes et humides glisser le long de son membre dressé. Goku gémissait sous les coups de langue experts de cet homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Mais après tout, Sanzo était avec lui, qu'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire que de réaliser tout ce dont il avait rêvé ces derniers temps, à savoir une folle nuit d'amour avec son soleil ? et cet autre type était si habile de sa langue qu'il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais. Kôgaiji, qui caressait les cuisses et les fesses de Goku, lui présenta deux doigts, que celui-ci se mit à lécher et sucer avidement. Il descendit ensuite ses doigts trempés de salive et en introduisit un dans l'intimité du garçon qui gémit un peu plus fort. Goku croyait être au sommet du plaisir quand il sentit un second doigt s'insinuer à l'intérieur de lui et se mettre à s'agiter doucement. Kôgaiji s'arrêta un instant et le poussa sur le lit avant de lui ôter totalement son pantalon. Il glissa à nouveau ses doigts dans le postérieur et l'embrassait passionnément sur les lèvres. Pendant ce temps Sanzo avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon et regardait le spectacle. Puis, lassé d'être évincé, il se plaça derrière Kôgaiji qui avait à nouveau plaqué ses lèvres sur l'entrejambe de Goku, lui dégrafa son pantalon et s'agenouilla afin de lui caresser et lécher les fesses et les cuisses. Kôgaiji se retourna alors et embrassa Sanzo, lui faisant signe de grimper sur le lit aux cotés de Goku. Puis, il s'agenouilla lui-même sur le lit et pénétra doucement le jeune garçon, lui arrachant des cris de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Sanzo se mit à lécher l'entrejambe de Goku pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Le garçon était au septième ciel, ça faisait mal, il avait l'impression que Kôgaiji allait le déchirer, et pourtant, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait encore connaître cette sensation de plénitude totale. Et la bouche de Sanzo qui s'agitait entre ses cuisses, si douce, si chaude, il n'en pouvait plus. Le garçon se libéra dans la gorge de Sanzo en même temps que Kôgaiji dans ses propres entrailles. Ils s'effondrèrent tous trois sur le lit, essoufflés. Kôgaiji remarqua finalement la bosse qui déformait toujours le caleçon de Sanzo et entreprit de le soulager de sa langue habile.

**OoOoOoOoO**

L'homme de l'autre coté du bureau s'étouffa sur son café froid et sa moitié de beignet.

"Kof kof, comment ça, « échouée » ?"

"Vous avez bien entendu, échouée…"

"Mais qu'est ce que, comment…"

"Mon rapport est là, au revoir."

Sanzo partit, sans tenir compte des bégaiements frénétiques de l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas avalé que son meilleur élément ait lamentablement échoué une mission aussi simple (son beignet non plus, il l'avait pas avalé). Il grimpa dans sa voiture et sourit à son passager.

"C'est bon…"

le dit passager lui renvoya un sourire carnassier qui dévoila ses canines aiguës et se retourna pour voir le jeune homme derrière lui qui sourit aussi de toutes ses dents. Sanzo démarra et ils partirent vers le soleil couchant et vers une bonne petite soirée…


End file.
